


Guess So, Romeo

by SassyCC



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M, Theater - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCC/pseuds/SassyCC
Summary: It's safe to say that Taako Taaco loves attention, feeds on it even. The applause, the flowers, the oohing and ahhing, it all thrilled Taako to the core, so it's no surprise to anyone that he was a large part of the theater department. In fact, Taako was always the lead in every show. That is, until his senior year, when, due to a switch in directors and an apparently talented new senior, Taako is forced to share the role, and he's not exactly happy about it.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Guess So, Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot in the high school au I created with @bewarethelavender on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy because we're really proud of it :)

If you were to ask anyone from the Institution of Performance, Research, and Excellence, otherwise known as IPRE High School, about a certain Taako Taaco, they would immediately light up with recognition. After all, the senior is rarely not the center of attention, whether on purpose or just a side effect of his effortless charm. Be it his boisterous laughter, dazzling smile, or constant quips, it was hard to drag your focus away from Taako.

So you can imagine his shock, and possibly disdain, when Kravitz walked into the first rehearsal for the fall play on Monday afternoon, and the room fell quiet. You see, of course the regular cast expected new freshmen, it’s inevitable, but they certainly didn’t expect the new senior to wind up in the cast. Yet here he was, in all his timid glory, fighting to keep still under the scrutinizing silence that blanketed him.

Silent, that is, until he broke it with an awkward wave and a smooth “Hello, everyone. My name is Kravitz.”

All eyes whipped to Taako, looking for him to respond. Taako waited for a second, relishing in his classmates’ eyes on him and the tension in the room. He was always one for drama. After a beat, he answered, hopping down from the table he was sitting on and sauntering towards him. “Hey my dude, can I help you?”

Now closer to him, Taako began to analyze his appearance. He had heard a little bit about the new kid - Kravitz. After all, it’s rare that students transfer into senior year, especially not from such a prestigious school as his. Everyone was talking about him, and Taako could see why. Even without knowing his background, it was clear Kravitz was from somewhere _nice_. Come on, no one wears a tie to school.

“I’m here for play rehearsal. This is the theater, correct?”

At this, Taako raised an eyebrow. “You’re in the right place. But I didn’t see you at auditions.” Taako always stayed at auditions from beginning to end. He liked to see what the other potential cast members could do, and it definitely rubbed the directors the right way when he was oh-so-helpful in retrieving refreshments for everyone.

Kravitz shrugged. “Well, my name is on the cast list.”

Taako cast a cursory glance over his cast mates for any truth in the statement. Taako hadn’t read the cast list yet - why would he? He always got the lead, after all, and this year would be no different.

One of them, Ren, piped up. “Yeah, it’s right here, Taako.” Standing up, she brought along the piece of paper listing their roles for the fall play.

He took the sheet from her hands and quickly started scanning from the bottom up because, surely, the new kid would be cast as ensemble, and ensemble is always listed last. Fear, however, began to pool in his gut as his eyes started scanning higher and higher until, just below his name, was Kravitz’.

“I don’t understand, is there some kind of mistake? We never have co-leads!” Taako protested, the sheet crinkling under his hands.

“Oh, you _used_ to never have co-leads, darling, but I’m such a sucker for romance,” announced a drawling voice from the entrance to the theater, just behind where Kravitz was standing. Attention was dragged away from Taako once more as all eyes trained on the speaker who, dressed somehow fashionably in appallingly bright colors, waltzed up onto the stage, quickly followed by her male copy. “And I love to start my new jobs by shaking things up, isn’t that right, Edward?” she asked, grinning devilishly at her partner.

“It’s the only way to begin anything, Lydia,” he replied with an equally devious tone.

“Who the hell are you?” Taako asked, never one for waiting for his turn to speak.

“Why, we’re your new directors!” the female one, Lydia, exclaimed.

“Perhaps we should introduce ourselves,” Edward said. “I’m Edward, and this is my sister Lydia. You may refer to us as Mr. and Ms. W-L, respectively.”

“Where’s our old director?” someone piped up from the cast.

Lydia and Edward traded a glance. “He was… redirected,” Edward said elusively, flashing a charming smile to ease the crowd.

“It’s no matter,” Lydia interrupted, taking over. “We’re your new directors, and we haven’t time to waste. Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering what our fall play will be. Drumroll, please!” she called, raising her arms in a grand gesture. Weakly, a drumroll began before she motioned for silence. “We will be putting on Shakespeare’s famous _Romeo and Juliet_! Taako, you will be playing Juliet-“

“Obviously,” Taako interrupted, earning a few appreciative chuckles from the cast.

“and Kravitz, you will be Romeo,” Lydia finished. “The rest of the roles are listed on this sheet here,” she said, waving the paper enticingly. “Our three hour rehearsal will begin in five minutes, and no, there will not be another break, so make sure to do any business that needs doing now.”

Taako rolled his eyes at the prospect of suffering his new directors just promised him, as Kravitz approached him.

“I guess we’re co-leads.” He stuck his hand out towards Taako.

Taako eyed Kravitz up and down once more, now with a different, perhaps rosier lens of someone who was aware they had to fall in love with the other in short span of two months - at least on stage. Taako took the hand, grinning cheekily. “Guess so,” he said, bringing Kravitz’ hand towards his lips, placing a kiss in the air a few centimeters above his skin, “Romeo,” he finished, dropping his hand and enjoying the way Kravitz’ breath shortened.

Kravitz, in turn, cleared his throat and smoothed down his oh-so-pretentious tie. “Right then,” he mumbled before swiftly turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

Taako watched him go with a smirk as he took a swig of water from his water bottle. _Okay,_ he thought, _I could get used to that._


End file.
